The present invention relates to apparatus for dispensing medicaments or the like; and more particularly, it relates to a sealed package for a liquid medicament and a separate attachable dispenser for use with it.
The invention may be regarded as improving aspects of the devices disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,255,923 and 3,474,789, and in its broader aspects, it includes a sealed collapsible container of puncturable film material in which the medicament is contained. A portion of the container is doubly folded to provide two inner folds defining a pocket. In one embodiment, the periphery of the container is stiffened and holds the pocket material fixed in relation to a dispenser. The stiffened container material also provides a tab in front of the gusset opening defining an aperture or providing equivalent receiving means for a dispenser.
The dispenser may include a cannula and an insert conduit in communication with the cannula. The insert conduit is of sufficient length to pierce the innermost part of the pocket when the dispenser is attached to the container. The dispenser also includes a rivet-like attaching button with a rounded head for being inserted through the aperture on the stiffened tab of the container, thereby securing the dispenser to the container after insertion of the insert conduit through the pocket.
The liquid contents of the container may be dispensed under gravity or under slight hand pressure exerted on the collapsible container, as may be required to overcome resistance or back paressure, for example, in teh case of an intramuscular injection.
One of the important features of the present invention is the means by which the inner folds of the gusset sealingly engage the insert conduit of the dispenser after it penetrates the innermost portion of the pocket. After piercing, the insert conduit is, of course, free to transmit the contents of the container for application or dispensing. As pressure is applied, even the slightest pressure as would be caused by gravity acting on the contents of the container, will cause the inner folds of the pocket to wrap around the inset conduit of the dispenser to prevent seepage through the broken portion of the pocket. As the pressure is increased on the contents, the contact area between these inner folds and the insert conduit and the sealing force will increase progressively, thereby preventing seepage or loss through the punctured location.
Other embodiments of the invention are disclosed for different applications, including variations of the means for attaching the dispenser to the container, and modifications of the dispenser for different applicators.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment accompanied by the attached drawing wherein identical reference numerals will refer to like parts in the various views.